unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
At Sea
At Sea is the twelfth chapter in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Getting three dolphins to follow the boat will unlock the bronze trophy On Porpoise, and playing in the ocean near the sunken ship will unlock the bronze trophy Marco Polo Returns!. Plot After renting a boat, Nathan Drake and his brother Samuel Drake speed through the Indian Ocean to a small archipelago that Nate had found in a series of clues from a puzzle earlier. Sam decides to celebrate the peaceful moment at sea but Nate is still recurring from breaking his marriage vows and his friendship. Sam tries to reassure him by claiming that bringing home Avery's treasure would change their minds. Nate and Sam arrive at the archipelago and spots a watchtower of sorts on one of the two larger islands. They arrive at the top and upon pressing a button a series of arrows appear all throughout the island chain. Nate and Sam follow the arrows to a subterranean cave on the largest island. They discover lavish ruins with caved-in entrances, forcing them to climb around to find another way in. Once they enter the ruins, they find the place where the concept of Libertalia was conceived and created. They then enter another chamber where upon completion of a puzzle reveals the statues of the eleven pirates who founded Libertalia. Realizing that a statue of Avery was missing, they exit the chamber to find a humongous statue of Avery emerging from the other larger island. They returned to their boat and travel to the other island and find a storm brewing. Once they arrive at the island containing Avery's statue, they notice that the statue is holding a spyglass but is not looking through it. Nate climbs the statue, looks through the spyglass and spots a bigger island out in the distance, presumably the location of Libertalia. Before Nate and Sam could set off, they spot Shoreline ships arriving, prompting them to immediately leave for the Libertalia in the midst of the brewing storm. Walkthrough Head for the tower After the cutscene ends, weave through the rocks and sandbars until you find yourself between the two large islands. You'll be prompted to focus on a large tower jutting up out of the trees on your right. Land your boat on or near the beach of the smaller island, then disembark and head for the tower. There's a stone staircase at the top of the beach - climb it then cross the small rope bridge to the left. Pass under the stone arch and climb up the inside of the tower, then jump out the window and use your rope to reach the top. Interact with the marking on the wall to trigger a cutscene. Follow the arrows Return to the boat and follow the arrow across the water to the beach on the opposite side. The next arrows will lead you out beyond the channel to two sandbars. Take a left past the second sandbar and continue straight until you pass the arch on the back of the larger island. Eventually you'll reach the backside of the larger island. Head inside the cave and use the roof of the boat to climb onto the rocky column in the center of the cave. Climb up the left side of the column (the side facing the entrance you drove the boat through), then use your rope to swing across to the far wall. Climb around the corner and drop down to the grassy shelf, then continue inland. Find the pirate hideout Finding the main doorway blocked, climb up the rock wall into the cave to the left of the collapsed entrance. Head through the cave and enlist Sam's help to clear the debris and create a new path. Before passing under the stone archway, face the wall to your left and leap across to grab the ledges. Climb around the corner to your right and make your way to the top of the platform. Once at the top, turn left and walk across the top of the archway, then cross under the rope bridge. Boost Sam up to the rope ladder and wait for him to cross the bridge. When it falls, use the slats as a ladder to reach the top of the rock wall above you. Run along the rocks to the left of the top of the ladder and leap to the platform across from you, then climb to the wooden platform. Monkey-bar across the wooden boards and leap to the long beam across from them. Shimmy to your left, drop down and jump the gap to rejoin Sam. Lash your rope to the large tree ahead of you and climb down off the left side of the rock (facing the edge of the cliff). Swing to the ledges on the underside of the peak, then re-anchor your rope to swing across to the next rock formation. Mantle up onto the rocks and climb the wall, then leap backwards to reach the platform behind you. Hook your rope to the anchor on the cliffside, then swing to the ledges across from you on the right. Head into the alcove above you, then continue climbing upwards on the wall of the cliff. When you reach the top, run around the base of the tower and climb up into the second level above the collapsed door. Vault out the window and continue up the side, climbing around to the right. When you reach the top, walk out onto the beam and use your rope to slowly swing over to the ledge. Slide down the muddy hill, then climb onto the rocks ahead of you. Explore the pirate hideout Slide down the second mud hill, then jump toward the lower statue with a spear and quickly grapple onto it. Rappel to the bottom of the cistern and drop down, or swing into the cave across from you before reaching the bottom of the cistern. Once at the bottom, head through the largest door and inspect the square panel on the floor ahead of you. Interact with the large door and complete the QTE to get through it and reach the wheel chamber. The wheel chamber Interact with the large wheel in the center of the room after passing through the door. This wheel controls large stone spheres mounted on the wall which must be aligned in accordance to the various light patterns on each ring of wall. The first ring Perform the following actions to align the correct patterns: *'Move' the ring one space to the right. *'Rotate' three times. *'Move' the ring two spaces to the left. *'Rotate six times' (so the W is facing out). *Move the spheres into the light. The second ring *'Move '''the ring '''four spaces' to the left (so that the right orb is moveable but not the left). *'Rotate twice' (so the line crosses the ball L-R). *Move the ring one space to the left (so that the left orb is movable but not the right). *'Rotate' four times. *Move the orbs into position. The third ring This ring is trickier, since the dials rotate as they move along the ring. Here's the fastest sequence to complete this ring: *'Rotate' the dials four times. *'Move' the ring two spaces right (So that the right-hand dial is moveable but not the left). *'Rotate '''the dial '''six times'. *Align the dials in the light. Once everything falls into place, walk to the switch that appears and interact with it to trigger a cutscene. Reach Avery's statue When the cinematic is over, climb up the wall to your left then jump across the gap to the climbable ledge. Jump to the rope to use it as a zip-line, then head through the cave at the bottom and make your way back down to the boat. Return to the base of the Avery statue (where you first docked at the beginning of the chapter) and climb the stairs. Interact with the statue to trigger another cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End